Get Over It
by kinbari-nico-ru-maikeru
Summary: Based on the movie, Get Over It. Inuyasha, recently dumped by his g/f, Kikyo, tries to impress her by trying out for the school play. But will he find love from another one of his co-stars? *Complete!*
1. The Perfect Couple

Get Over It  
  
I don't own Inuyasha, and probably never will. I also do not own the rights to the movie, "Get Over It".  
  
Chapter One The Perfect Couple  
  
Note- The entire fic is in Inuyasha's point of view, unless otherwise noted.  
  
My life is so boring. No girlfriends, barely any friends (except for that pervert, Miroku, and the ever-so-annoying, Shippou). That is, until Kikyo returned to my life. She was my first girlfriend from first grade. We used to live next door to each other, and had been boyfriend and girlfriend until third grade, when she and her family moved to Kyoto.  
  
On that day she returned to Tokyo, she already made a stir with all of the guys in Shikon High School. Every guy wanted her as his girlfriend, but she already had her sights set on someone.  
  
"Excuse me? Are you Inu Yasha?" Kikyo asked. I looked up, and nearly fainted. She was no longer the little girl I once played "Doctor" with. Luckily, it was lunch, or else I would've lost concentration in whatever class I was in.  
  
"K-k-kikyo?!" I stammered. God, was I a baka. Yet, she smiled.  
  
"You recognize me?" She asked, and sat down at my table.  
  
"Of course, Kikyo," I answered.  
  
After that, we decided to become boyfriend and girlfriend again. We were called the absolute perfect couple at Shikon High. Even the lech thought we were perfect for each other. (Who would've guessed?)  
  
That is, until we reached our junior year.  
  
Now that it's two years since she returned, I decided to bring her a gift. I'm really devoted to her, I admit. I knocked on her front door, and her little sister, Kaede, opened it.  
  
"Hiya, Inu-oniichan!" She said. I blushed. The kid seriously thought me and Kikyo was gonna get married.  
  
"Hey, Kaede-chan. Is Kikyo there?" I asked. I try to be polite with the kid and Kikyo's mom, so that I can actually go out on dates with Kikyo (^_~).  
  
"Hai! Kikyo-niichan is here, and she wants to talk with you," Kaede answered. She grinned, and let me in the house.  
  
Okay, about Kikyo's house. God, who was the freak who decorated it?! Red carpet, and LIME GREEN wallpaper! Geez, and Kikyo thought it was very coordinated. I hate to say it, but is she color blind?!!  
  
"Kikyo-niichan! Inu-oniichan is here!" Kaede called. Kikyo came down after a few minutes in a very very short black dress (not that I'm minding!). She smiled at Kaede.  
  
"Kaede-chan, could you go upstairs for a minute? I'll call you back down," Kikyo said. Kaede nodded, and ran upstairs. "Hello, Inu."  
  
"Hi, Kikyo, how are you?" I asked. "I got you a present."  
  
"Oh, you shouldn't have..." She said, and I think she barely said, "Really... you shouldn't..."  
  
"Nah, I wanted to give it to you, Kikyo," I said. "I love you." She smiled, freezing, as I look back on it...  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk with you about. Could you sit down?" Kikyo asked. I sat down on the bright pink arm chair in the room (god, I'm dizzy already...) and looked up at her. "I think we should see other people."  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I mean, we're starting to lose interest in each other... all we do on dates anymore is make out," Kikyo said. I looked at her stunned. Was there anything else we could do? "I... it won't be permanent, Inu, just.... I don't want to go out with just one boy the four years I go to high school."  
  
I was stunned. I didn't want to believe any thing she said.  
  
"Here's all the gifts you've given me. Bye," She said, and pushed me out of the front door.  
  
My shoulders slumped, as I walked the five streets to my house, and locked the front door.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Welcome to Chat Room #4524231232456589999  
  
Lost_my_voice924 has entered the room.  
  
Lover_boy424- Hey, Inu, what's up?  
  
Lost_my_voice924- kikyo broke up with me  
  
foxfire_kit- I knew it would end soon  
  
foxfire_kit- kikyo's such a slut  
  
Lost_my_voice924- shut up, shippou!  
  
Lover_boy424- stop jeez. why'd she break up with ya?  
  
Lost_my_voice924- she said we should see other people and all we did was make out  
  
Lover_boy424- aaa.... kikyo's not thinking straight  
  
Lover_boy424- *aa  
  
foxfire_kit- eh, guys? i'll see ya at school. souten's here for our date. sry bout kikyo, inu!  
  
foxfire_kit has left the room.  
  
Lover_boy424- *makes a sound like a whip* souten's got shippou on a short leash  
  
Lover_boy424- you there  
  
Lost_my_voice924- yea i'm here  
  
Lost_my_voice924- i have to go. see ya  
  
Lost_my_voice924 has left the room.  
  
Lover_boy424 has left the room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hope you liked that chapter. ^^ If you've seen the movie, its a lot funnier than this chapter.REVIEW, please! 


	2. At The Club

Get Over It  
  
I do not own Inuyasha or "Get Over It" - the movie.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
At The Club  
  
"C'mon, Inu," Shippou yelled. "Have some fun. Kikyo's not the only fish in the sea, ya know."  
  
"I hate to say it, but Shippou's right," Miroku said, as he watched two barely dressed girls dance in front of him. What a lech. We had just arrived at the hottest dance club in Tokyo, and they were expecting me to get over the break up. AFTER ONLY TWO DAYS. What idiots. Well, considering they had never had a steady girlfriend or had been broken up with one, you couldn't exactly call them that.  
  
"I'll try," I said, over the loud music. We walked through the club, until we were met with two girls that Shippou obviously knew.  
  
"KAGOME!?!! What are you doing here?!!" Shippou yelled.  
  
"Dancing, what does it look like, Shippou?" The shorter one of the two, obviously Kagome, answered. "Geez. I'm sixteen!"  
  
"Seriously, kit," The other girl, who I recognized from school as Sango Taijiya, answered. "Oh, no. You brought Miroku." So she had heard about his little.problem.  
  
"Kagome, guys are gonna think you're available!" Shippou said.  
  
"Well, I am! Geez, and I was hoping I'd have an older brother instead of another dad!" Kagome said. "You're worse than him!" So, Kagome is Shippou's younger sister. No resemblance whatsoever.  
  
"Hey, you two, quit arguing," Miroku told them.  
  
"We're not," Kagome and Shippou said at the same time. They looked at each other one more time, and Kagome and Sango walked away.  
  
"Who was that?" I asked outloud, even though I already knew.  
  
"My younger sister, Kagome, and her friend, Sango," Shippou answered. "I'm really gonna make mom keep her at home from now on."  
  
"Why's that? Kagome's sixteen, can't she date anyone?" Miroku asked.  
  
"The world's made up of perverts! You should know that, Miroku," Shippou answered. We all laughed. That is, we minus Miroku who was about to strangle Shippou.  
  
Then, my laughter stopped when I saw her.  
  
Kikyo. She was dancing with... some guy. And not only was she dancing, but he was kissing her neck!  
  
"Geez, told ya she was a slut," Shippou's voice entered my ears. I didn't take notice of it. My heart broke again.  
  
*~*~* Author's POV  
  
"Oh my gosh, did you just see it?" Sango asked.  
  
"See what?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Miroku was looking at me!"  
  
*~*~* Back to Inuyasha's POV  
  
It was as if everyone else were gone, and the guy and Kikyo were dancing. And I was just standing there.  
  
"Oi, Inu!" Miroku said. "Isn't that Naraku? You know, the guy in the crappiest boy band on the face of the earth?" I looked again at the guy. Yep, he was the gay one in the group. At least, that's what me and Miroku believed.  
  
"Let's go," I said, angrily, as I walked out of the club.  
  
*~*~*  
  
I waited outside Kikyo's house, until she and her friend Arielle walked inside. Then, daring myself inwardly, I climbed upon her roof, right outside of her bedroom window.  
  
I started to sing. God, I forgot that Miroku and Shippou were still there. And my voice... dear god, my voice was cracking and everything.  
  
"INU YASHA! GO AWAY!!" Kikyo and Arielle were yelling. I didn't stop singing, until Arielle threw a shoe and it made me lose my balance and fall.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author's note- ^^ Not as long as the first, I think. I know Shippou's supposed to be younger than Kagome, but I needed someone to be used for Felix's part. ^^ And he's Kagome's overbearing older brother. Maybe I should've used Souta for that... nah... 


	3. The Play

Get Over It  
  
I don't own Inuyasha or the movie "Get Over It". (What, were you actually wanting to see something amazing here?)  
  
Chapter Three The Play  
  
"Hey, look, that boy band guy transferred here," Miroku whispered to me. I just growled. God, that guy really made me angry. I kept watching him and Kikyo in Biology (nikki no miko- Ew gross hate biology!!) hug each other and once I even saw him try to slip his hand up her shirt!  
  
"As I told you a few times before Kikyo is a sl--" Shippou was about to say, until I slapped his head against the table. That received a referral to the office. For me, because of hitting him against the table, and for him, because he was about to call the star student in the class a slut.  
  
"Shippou, if you kept your mouth shut, we wouldn't have been like this," I told him. Shippou bit his lip. "Anyway, is that your sister by the drama hall?" Of course, since the teacher was expecting us in the office, we walked in the opposite direction towards the drama halls.  
  
"Yeah, I thought she had algebra this period," He noted, as we walked over to her. Kagome had a huge banner in her hands, and I then noticed that her friend, Sango, was holding the other end of it.  
  
"Shippou, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked. "Aren't you supposed to be in Biology?"  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in Algebra?" Shippou countered. God, sometimes those two sounded like two opposing forces.  
  
"Me and Sango are helping Hiten-sensei by putting up posters telling about the new play," Kagome answered.  
  
"What play?" I asked. She smiled, and held up the sign for me to read. It said, "A Midsummer Rockin' Night's Eve!"  
  
"I heard Kikyo's gonna be in it," She said, almost sadly, I think.  
  
"Kikyo? She told me she'd never be part of a play," I said. Kagome's eyebrows scrunched together.  
  
"I also heard that Naraku Fujitaka is going to be in it," Kagome said. "I saw the two of them earlier..." She broke off, probably because my fists were clenching, and my face was bright red.  
  
"Oh, Kagome... you're trying out for a part, aren't you?" Shippou asked, probably to stop me clenching my fists.  
  
"Hai! I'm trying out for Helena," She said, happily. "Uh oh! I better get going, Hiten-sensei wanted us to put this up in front of the auditorium. Ja ne!" With that, she and Sango ran off to the drama rooms.  
  
Me and Shippou sighed, and forced ourselves to the office.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Turns out, we only received a detention, although we were expecting far worse. Like, suspension? Kikyo's father was the principal, for crying out loud, and he had always hated the fact that I dated his daughter.  
  
Walking past the auditorium, I took one last look at the poster, and decided to try out.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Fast Forward to the weekend.  
  
We're (as I say "we", I mean, Miroku, Shippou, and I) sitting in a few sun chairs around the public pool, Shippou and Miroku staring at all the girls, while I was trying to study the infernal script that Hiten- sensei had given me.  
  
"Hey," We heard. I looked up, and saw Kagome and Sango. Wait. Did I mention they were in bikinis? The both of them! I looked at Miroku, who was busy staring at Sango.  
  
"What?!" Sango asked, glaring at him.  
  
"What are you reading?" Kagome asked me.  
  
"The script for the play," I answered. She smiled.  
  
"You know, I'm really good at acting, you could ask me for a few pointers," She said. "Well, Shippou, Souten sent me here to tell you she needs some one to put on her suntan lotion."  
  
That got Shippou up in an instant.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author's note- zzz I got bored, so here's the next chapter. ^^ Review, onegai? 


	4. The Tryouts and Shippou's Plan

Get Over It  
  
I don't own Inuyasha or "Get Over It" the movie.  
  
Chapter Four The Try Outs and Shippou's Plan ^^  
  
I waited at the restaurant outside the pool area for Shippou's little sister, Kagome, to help me with the play. To tell you the truth, I had no idea what the story was about. There were enough "Thou"'s and "Thee"'s and "Ye"'s in there to make even Kikyo's Old English speaking sister sick. Suddenly, there Kagome appeared, wearing a bright orange sundress (God, what is it with these girls and bright colors?!).  
  
"Hi!" She said, perkily. Did I mention it was morning? No? Well, it was. How can anyone be as perky as she was at this time was beyond me.  
  
"Hey," I said, groggy. Geez, it was her friggen idea to wake up this early. I usually wake up around noon, but... god, it was too early for me.  
  
"So, what do you want to do first?" She asked. I shrugged. "Here, I'll just summarize the script for you.  
  
"Okay, there's this guy named Lysander (? did I spell that right?) who's in love with this girl named Hermia. But, her father is trying to get her to marry Demetrius, who is also in love with Hermia. But, Helena is in love with Demetrius. Since Hermia's father respects Demetrius, basically, Lysander's screwed," She said. All I realized was that it sounded EXACTLY like my problem with Kikyo and the guy, Naraku.  
  
"Yeah, I understand it perfectly," I said. She looked at me, confused.  
  
"You sure? Do you? 'Cuz Midsummer Night's Dream isn't really a very easy script to follow," Kagome told me. "You sure you don't need my help?"  
  
"I'll call you when I need help," I told her, gave her a quick smile, and walked out of the restaurant, slightly freaked out.  
  
*~*~*  
  
I barely got to the tryouts on time. Stupid script. Took me forever to understand. Had to have Sesshoumaru (::Shivers::) help me. When I walked in, I heard a beautiful voice singing something. I looked towards the stage, and noticed Kagome standing there, singing. What was she doing? When she finished, Hiten-sensei congratulated her.  
  
"That was good," He admitted. "Who's the composer?"  
  
"Actually, myself," She said, with a slight blush. I was surprised. I had no idea that she wrote music.  
  
"What, were you expecting applause?" Hiten-sensei asked, annoyed, because Kagome hadn't left the stage. Suddenly, her face paled, and she ran off the stage. "Since that's the end of the try outs--"  
  
"WAIT! I would like to try out," I said, standing up.  
  
"Oh, mister Yasha. Go on up, then," He said, sarcastically. I ran up, with the script in my hand.  
  
"I'll start with the monologue on page..." I was about to go on, when Hiten-sensei stopped me.  
  
"No, no. We're doing singing try outs right now," He corrected me.  
  
"S-s-singing?" I asked. He nodded, and I gulped. I looked in the audience, and saw Kikyo and Naraku looking at me intently, although Kikyo was staring daggers at me.  
  
So, I decided to sing the only song that came to my head-- the Big Red theme song. (a/n- for those who don't know what Big Red is, it's a type of chewing gum ^^)  
  
In the middle of the song, a few of the try outers sang with me, and I gained my confidence to sing the very end loudly, "WITH BIG RED!" Applause filled the air, and I looked pleased.  
  
"Get off the stage, Mr. Yasha."  
  
*~*~*  
  
I probably made an idiot of myself, but after a week, I looked on the now posted list of who made the play, and I immediately was bumped into Kikyo and Naraku, who were pleased with their parts --- Kikyo was Hermia, and Naraku was Demetrius.  
  
I looked at the paper, and was immediately caught by a scream.  
  
"OH!!!" I looked at whoever was screaming--- Kagome. "Oh, I'm sorry, Inu! It's just that I got the part I wanted. See, I'm Helena!" I smiled, and looked at my part.  
  
"Oh, look, servingman 1," I said, with no emotion. "One of the parts that has no singing parts whatsoever."  
  
She smiled. "The offer still stands," She said, and ran off with Sango to spread the news.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Just follow me," Shippou said, and the idiots dragged me into a dark room. I looked around and realized--- IT WAS A STRIP CLUB!! THE FRIGGEN IDIOTS BROUGHT ME HERE!  
  
"What if we get caught?!" I said, in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Well, if you'd sit back and enjoy the show, Inu, we won't," Miroku said. Yeah, I guessed he'd say that.  
  
Suddenly, the lights turned on, and a seductive woman's voice was heard, "We have here a poor man jilted by his lady love..." Suddenly, three strippers pulled me onto the stage, and tied me to a bungee cord.  
  
Some girl who resembled Carmen Electra (a/n- in the movie, the ACTUAL Carmen Electra came out... lol) in a corset came out with a whip.  
  
"I reveal my corseted form---" She started, until you heard,  
  
"POLICE, SHOW YOUR ID'S!" Damn, I was screwed. I looked at my friends, who said, "Bye!" and ran off.  
  
"Help? Anybody?" I asked, still hanging on the bungee cord.  
  
*~*~*  
  
a/n- YAY! I got a review!! Anyway, if you liked this chapter (I liked it, the most. You'll see Inu's parents in the next chapter... lol.....!!!) please review!!  
  
On Mediaminer.org-  
  
Alex Moon- You never saw the movie? Really? I've seen it twice! Anyway, thanks for being the first reviewer!! ^^ I'm glad you like it so far! It gets funnier! 


	5. Bad News?

Get Over It  
  
How many times to I have to say it?! I don't own Inuyasha or "Get over it" the movie!  
  
Chapter 5  
A Change In the Play  
  
Geez. Getting arrested is one thing. Getting busted out of jail for being underage in a strip club by your parents is another. At least, if you don't have mine. Did I tell you about my parents yet? No? Well, they work on one of those relationship shows, and try to act all cool and junk like that.   
  
Driving home, we had the freakiest conversation ever.  
  
"Well, it's not every night when you wake up to the police calling you, saying that your son has been arrested for being part of the sex ring," My dad said. I rolled my eyes, although I'm sure he saw it. "And we have to say...." I winced, waiting for the worst.  
  
"We're proud of you son!" My mom finished. My eyes were probably the size of dinner plates now.  
  
"We thought you'd still be hung up on Kikyo, although you got back on that horse, or should I say, suspension wire (a/n- i finally remembered what it really was)," My dad said, jokingly. "I say, we celebrate with some frozen yogurt!"  
  
"Well, Inu might want to spend some time alone in his room," My mom said, her eyebrows raised. I knew what she was talking about.  
  
In a monotonous voice, I said, "Yogurt's fine."  
  
*~*~*  
  
When I got to school the next day for the rehearsals, I just got there in time to hear Naraku acting out a scene backstage. He turned and saw me.  
  
"Aah, if it isn't our little celebrity," Naraku said, showing everyone backstage the article in the newspaper that was about my little strip club problem. "You know, you take a very good picture, Inu." By now, that fake British accent Naraku tries to pull off (unsuccessfully, I might add) really ticks me off.  
  
"You know, if you keep talking with that accent, people are going to mistake you for Mary Poppins," I said, with a smirk. Then I saw the foundation on his face. "Wait... are you wearing make up?"  
  
"Oh, if that's the way you want it, FINE!" Naraku said, and pulled out nunchucks (is that the correct spelling?) from his pants. What? What freak does that?!  
  
"Who keeps nunchucks in their pants?!" I yelled. Suddenly, Naraku had one of the nunchucks slip out of his hand, and it hit the stage assistant, Yura, in a very private spot on the body, while she was pulling on the curtain rope. She dropped that, which in turn, dropped a light (who knows?) on the guy playing Lysander.  
  
After a few minutes, you saw the poor sap on a stretcher.  
  
I heard in front of me, the two guys in stage and sound crew say, "I... never saw the bone poke through the skin like that..."  
  
Yeah, I was gonna be sick soon.  
  
"Since our perfect star cannot perform, we'll need to find a replacement, who can learn the lines in only three days," Hiten-sensei said, OBVIOUSLY angry that it happened. "Who's volunteering." Some guy who played a fairy raised his hand. "SIT DOWN, LITTLE STEVE!"  
  
"I volunteer someone," Naraku said.  
  
"Well, a man of... thirty...seven can't possibly keep up with you youngsters," Hiten-sensei said.  
  
"I was meaning, Inu Yasha."  
  
"Oh..." Hiten-sensei said. "Who else?" Seeing Little Steve try to stand up. "SIT DOWN, LITTLE STEVE!"  
  
"I accept." I answered. I smirked, and looked at Kagome, who's eyes were wide.  
  
*~*~*  
  
I decided to call Kagome to practice that stupid script. Unfortunately, I got Shippou on the phone instead.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Higurashi residence," Shippou's voice said.  
  
"Hey, it's me," I said.  
  
"Hey, Inu. I'm watchin' the dog hump the rubber tree," He answered. I was confused.  
  
"Huh? Is that some sort of saying over there?" I asked.  
  
"No, we're watching my aunt's dog, Skip, and it has some kind of... hormonal imbalance," Shippou said.  
  
"Wow." I said, merely. "Can I talk to Kagome?"  
  
"Okay..." I heard him get up, and say to Kagome, "Inu's on the phone. Why are my friends calling you anyway?"  
  
"Shut up," Kagome's voice was heard, and then I heard her louder. "Hey!"  
  
"Hi, I wanted to take you up on that offer. I really need that help," I said.  
  
"Of course," She said.  
  
"Ja!" I said, quickly, and hung up, but not before I heard Shippou breathing on the other phone in their house.  
  
*~*~*  
  
After school, I usually have basketball practice, but not tonight. So, I went directly to rehearsal, then to the game which was immediately afterward.  
  
I ran onto the court, and pulled off the pants that covered the bottom part of my uniform. Suddenly, I heard, "Nice Ass!" from the crowd, and looked down. OH MY GOD, I forgot my shorts! I pulled the shirt down as far as it could go, and ran out of the gymnasium.  
  
*~*~*  
  
a/n- Konnichiwa! Thank you all so much for the reviews! Cookies to all!!  
Review Replies:  
  
Mediaminer.org:  
  
Duo no Tsuin- O.O You really stayed up that late to see the movie? Whoa! Even on the weekends, my parents won't let me stay up that late! Thanks for reviewing!! ^^  
  
On Fanfiction.net:  
  
lilmiko_grl- Here's the next chapter!  
  
Ice dagger- Souten's evil... ^_^ And the actual play scene's coming up, watch out for it!  
  
tOKU-cHaN- I agree, Inuyasha should be more stubborn, but it would also screw up the storyline.  
  
Hoshi- I'm glad you like the fic and the movie!  
  
tsunami-chan- ^^ Hope this chapter's to your liking!  
  
AGAIN, Thank ya all for reviewing!! ^^ 


	6. The Date

Get Over It  
  
Nope, still don't own 'em!  
  
Review Replies:  
  
On Mediaminer.org-  
  
Moon_kitsune- Nope! In this story, it gets even worse for Inu... ::makes evil face::  
  
Duo no Tsuin- I agree, the movie is worth losing sleep. ^^ Thanks for reviewing again, and so quickly, too!  
  
On Fanfiction.net-  
  
tsunami-chan- Both, I think. All of these things happened in the movie, but I think picturing Inuyasha doing it makes it funnier!  
  
CorruptedAngel- Your fics are good! They're better than mine!  
  
Kiki-chan- Yep, it's a Kag/Inu fic! I could never make it Kik/Inu... ::shivers::  
  
And special thanks to: LilAnimeLuva04, lindy*girl, Ame Tenshi  
  
Thank you all for reviewing!!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 6 The Date  
  
I was humiliated. Do you know exactly HOW MANY kids at school were there?! Well, I didn't, obviously. Until the next day. Half of the friggen school was there!! Now that it was after school, me and Shippou went over to his house to play basketball, and for me, hopefully, to get some practice in for the play.  
  
After a few hours of playing, we both sat on the driveway, and watched the ball being... *ahem*'ed by Shippou's aunt's hormonal-crazed dog, Skip.  
  
"Get the ball," I ordered.  
  
"I'm not getting the ball. YOU get the ball."  
  
(It went on like that for five minutes.)  
  
"Is that dog done with that?" I asked.  
  
"Nope..." Shippou said, still watching the Jack Russell terrier continue. "Hey, Inu?"  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You know something? You need to go out with some different girls now. You kept Kagome out until eleven last night," Shippou said.  
  
"We were just practicing for the play," I told him.  
  
"I know that. It's just, you need to go out with girls your own age, ne?" Shippou said. "Like... hmm.... AH! Ayame!!"  
  
"You mean, the chick with the bad luck?!" I asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know, wherever she goes, bad stuff happens. Like, when she was on the beach last summer, her bikini top popped off, and a driver was distracted by it and hit HER," I reminded him. "She was in a coma for six months."  
  
"Oh... but still, I can set you two up on a date," Shippou said, with an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"Shippou." I warned, my normal violet eyes changing to golden (a/n- Like Kenshin turning into Battousai!!! ^^)  
  
*~*~* Author's POV  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Ayame!" Miroku yelled. They were in automotive class. The girl in question, a busty brunette, raised her head from underneath a car they were working on. She had a torch that she "accidentally" didn't turn off.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked, her voice having a slight Australian accent. "What is it, Miroku?"  
  
"Inu Yasha wants to go out with you some time," He yelled over the saws.  
  
"Oh! Sure!" She said. Miroku heard a girl's scream, and he looked at the guys who were stop, dropping, and rolling, because they somehow got flames on their uniforms...  
  
Miroku's eyebrows raised, and he looked at Ayame, who was giggling, and shrugging.  
  
*~*~* Back to Inu's POV *~*~*  
  
Those idiots did it. I was sitting in the Japanese Tea Restaurant (a/n- made up the name ^^;;;) with Bad-Luck-Ayame as my date. I was feeling really uncomfortable.  
  
"So, Inu, we really haven't gotten to know each other a lot have we?" Ayame asked.  
  
"Uh... I was kinda busy with Kikyo... and you were busy with..." I stopped.  
  
"The coma thing?" She finished. "Well, I'm sick of everyone saying I'm bad luck. Rubbish, I think. That's why I'm moving on with my life, and so are you!" I was kinda scared of her, because she was swishing a knife in her hands. She looked at where my gaze was-- her hands-- and gave me a sheepish grin. "Oops."  
  
"Uh, excuse me, I have to go..."  
  
"Pee?" Ayame asked. "Okay!"  
  
I ran as quickly as I could to the bathrooms.  
  
*~*~* Author's POV *~*~*  
  
As soon as Inu left the table, Ayame noticed that their teapot was empty. She held it out to show the waitress that they needed more, when she heard the music.  
  
"Oh, I love that!!" She screamed, dropping the teapot, which hit a kid in the head, which made them drop their drink (a/n- I'm trying to piece it together...), a man slipped on that while eating something. He fell, and spit out the food, which dropped into a REALLY hot pan, which spilled HOT grease onto the paper walls, and started a fire.  
  
And now out comes Inu from the bathrooms.  
  
*~*~* Inu's POV  
  
*~*~*  
  
God, I was right. SHE STARTED A FIRE!  
  
Seeing everyone running out, I just said the first thing on my mind, "CHECK PLEASE!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
a/n- The fic's not gonna be too long, I'm afraid. Just two + chapters to go! BUT they're really funny ones!  
  
Oh, and thanks to all the reviewers again! I opened my email this morning and saw SEVEN emails. (well, some were for my other fic, "Betrayal", but hey, who's counting? ^^;;;;)  
  
JA! 


	7. Practice Makes Perfect!

Get Over It  
  
Nope, still don't own 'em!  
  
Chapter 7 Practice Makes Perfect!  
  
"Okay, here's how the moves go," Kagome showed me. I followed her dance moves as much as possible, until I screwed up. She laughed. "No, no! Slower, and then you twirl."  
  
"I don't twirl," I said, my eyes dead pans. She giggled. "What, I don't!"  
  
"Well, suck up that pride, Inu. You have to twirl, AND you have to sing," Kagome said. I grimaced, but I did it. Probably looked like a pansy, though.  
  
Oh yeah, this year was going exactly how I wanted it to.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A few hours later, we were in Kagome's garage, sorting through her things for props for the play. She pulled out a stuffed beaver from a box (Don't ask me, I'm gonna blackmail Shippou for it.), and then asked, "How many swords do we have?"  
  
"Seven," I answered, a fake Mexican sombrero on my head.  
  
"Eight," She corrected me, and added another sword to the pile.  
  
"How many swords do we need in this play?" I wondered. She shrugged. "I doubt I'll get the songs and dances ready in time."  
  
"Well, the songs suck," Kagome said, bluntly. "Especially mine."  
  
"Why don't you change it?" I asked.  
  
"You heard Hiten-sensei. I'm no good," She said, turning around to look through more boxes.  
  
"He cast me the lead. He's an idiot, Kikyo," I said. If I had known what Kagome was gonna do to me, I swear, I wouldn't have said a thing.  
  
"My name is Kagome," She corrected me, turning back around with a crossbow in her hands.  
  
"What did I call you?"  
  
"Kikyo," She answered.  
  
"No way."  
  
"Yea, prepare to die," She said, teasingly, as she played around with the crossbow.  
  
"Uh... you should put that down, Kagome," I said, my eyes following the weapon. Suddenly, the arrow was shot.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"We have one male with an interior puncture wound to his left arm," I woke to hearing. I looked next to me, where Kagome sat, in an ambulance, as she was crying.  
  
"I want to see it," I said. "It's bad isn't it?"  
  
"Oh, no! I'm so sorry, Inu! We'll get you all stitched up, and you'll be the best Lysander there is!" She was looking at the medic, who was cutting my shirt sleeve off, where an arrow was showing, and fainted when she saw the sight.  
  
*~*~*  
  
My life is screwed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author's POV  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome knocked on the drama club office door, and heard a, "Come in!" from inside. She walked in, and smiled at Hiten-sensei.  
  
"Oh, Miss Higurashi! Sit down," He said, pointing to a leather chair in front of his desk. She sat, and he noticed her hair clip. "Ooh, fun hair clip." (a/n- sounded a little fruity to me... ::whistles::)  
  
"Um, it's about my song," She said, nervously.  
  
"'A Pocket Full of Dreams'. I wrote that for Miss Diana Ross," Hiten said (a/n- i'm lazy, so i'll use hiten instead of hiten-sensei), his eyes going starry.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped. "Yeah, about that... uh... I love it, but... as you said, it wasn't working, so I decided to make a few corrections...?" she said.  
  
"Oh.. is that so?" He asked, annoyed. He pointed to a poster advertising the play. "Tell me, what does that say?!"  
  
"Uh..." She squinted. "No food or drink in the auditorium at all times."  
  
"NOT THAT. It says 12 original songs written by Hiten. I can tell you what it doesn't say! It doesn't say, 11 original songs, and 1 written by Little Miss Sassy Pants!" He said.  
  
"Look, I just revised it a little!"  
  
"I'm not changing it," Hiten said.  
  
"Fine."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Inu's POV  
  
*~*~*  
  
I was waiting outside Shippou's house for Kagome to get home so we could practice for the play (which was tomorrow!), with Skip humping my leg.  
  
Suddenly, there Kagome was, saying, "I'm so sorry about the wait."  
  
"It's okay, I think I was about to 'get lucky'," I said, moving the dog off.  
  
"What's that?" She asked, pointing towards a bag I was carrying. I smirked.  
  
*~*~FLASHBACK  
  
"No, Shippou," I said.  
  
"What?" He asked, with feigned innocence.  
  
"I can already hear your brain begging for a party. NO. I'm in enough trouble with the law, thankyouverymuch," I said.  
  
"Come on! I wouldn't sink that low!" Shippou said. I looked at him, with a dead pan look on my face.  
  
Then, we past a store. The music store. I knew exactly how to repay Kagome for helping me. I walked in, while Shippou and Miroku were both arguing about if theater guys were gay or not.  
  
*~*~END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"You'll see after the practice," I said, and she smiled.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Then, we were in Kagome's room. I set the bag on Kagome's night stand, and sat down.  
  
"We'll start on your dialogue tonight," She instructed, and sat next to me. I suddenly felt uncomfortable. Why was I?  
  
"Alright," I agreed. We opened our scripts.  
  
"We're at the part of the play where Hermia and Lysander are going to leave Athens," Kagome said. "I'll play Hermia."  
  
"The men walk onstage, and they say, "Go bid the huntsmen, wake them with your horns,"" She says.  
  
I repeated my lines, and then there came the kiss between Hermia and Lysander. I gulped. I guess I was caught up in the acting or something, because I felt my head grow closer to Kagome's. We were just about to kiss when...  
  
*RING!* The phone rang.  
  
I immediately calmed down my hormones, as I heard her say, "WHAT?!"  
  
"Shippou, where are you? Oh no."  
  
She hung up, and pulled me up.  
  
"Let's go. Shippou's at your house."  
  
*~*~*  
  
a/n- Thanks for the reviews! I'm almost done with this fic! 


	8. The Party

Get Over It  
  
How many times do I have to say it?! I don't own Inuyasha or the movie, "Get Over It"!!  
  
Chapter 8 The Party  
  
Review replies are at the bottom. Arigato minna-san!!  
  
When we reached my house, we were met with a huge swarm of people. Half of the friggen school was there! God, was I gonna kill Shippou... I gritted my teeth as Kagome and I walked inside my house. We then split up to find him.  
  
Sure enough, the first schmo I bumped into was Miroku. He was talking with Sango. When he saw me, he got all stuttery and said, "IT WAS SHIPPOU'S IDEA!" Ha. Then, I dragged him with me to find Shippou. After ten minutes, I found him with Souten. Should've known.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Author's POV  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome looked through Inu's hallways, until she bumped into Naraku. He turned around, and smirked at her.  
  
"Well well, if it isn't fair Helena," He said. She grimaced. "Are you feeling slightly nervous for the play tomorrow, or is it just love pangs for a little you-know-who?" (a/n- eww...)  
  
"Leave me alone," Kagome said.  
  
"I don't know what you see in that baka," Naraku said, now angry.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Back to Inu's POV  
  
*~*~*  
  
"It's Naraku," Shippou pointed out. I turned, and he was hitting on Kagome! Shippou and I stomped over to him, and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh, hello, fellas!" He said, nervously. Did I ever tell you that my left eye twitches when I'm super mad? Well, it was now.  
  
"I'm handling this, Shippou," Kagome said.  
  
"No, you're being HANDLED by Mister Tight-Pants here," Shippou said, glaring at Naraku.  
  
"Oh, come on! I'd never cheat on Kikyo! Never!" Naraku said. I cracked my knuckles. "You should talk, Inu."  
  
He slipped away before I could even lay a single punch on him. I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair.  
  
"I have to go for a minute. Shippou, Get these guys outta here!" I said, and walked off.  
  
*~*~*  
  
There she was. The girl that all my suffering was for. Kikyo. I walked over to her.  
  
"What is it now, Inu?" She asked, annoyed.  
  
"Naraku was..." I started.  
  
"Okay, why aren't you getting over our... fling?! It's over, and you have to understand that!" She screamed. "God!" With that, she stomped off. I growled in her direction, and decided (because of the cigarette smoke in the room and the fog machine) I needed some fresh air.  
  
I reached the pool when I saw my parents.  
  
"You never told us there'd be a party!" My mom said.  
  
"We'd have sprung for a DJ!" My dad finished. My jaw dropped.  
  
"Laura just took a dump in our pool. Aren't you going to do something about it?!" I asked.  
  
"Aaw, we understand," They said. Was God playing some cruel joke on me this year? "That's why we give you responsibility." Then, my mom held out some condoms.  
  
"Uh.... ja!" I ran off. Geez, my face was probably red by now.  
  
I ran all the way to our patio, which is away from the house (and away from the party) and saw Kagome there. I sat next to her.  
  
"I'm sorry about Shippou," She said.  
  
"Eh, it's Shippou. I should've known he'd do this," I said. I looked at her in the corner of my eye.  
  
"I begged my mom for a sister," Kagome told me. I didn't respond. "That was a joke."  
  
"... I'm starting to not want to be in the play," I admitted. "This whole thing is... Well, I... Kikyo..."  
  
"Kikyo's an idiot," Kagome told me. I looked at her, and noticed she had tears in her eyes. Why was that? I leaned in, and wiped her eyes. She blushed a pretty pink, and we leaned in closer.  
  
Then, our lips met. I kissed her lightly, and we broke apart.  
  
"Kikyo..." I whispered.  
  
"You jerk!" She said, and ran off. Damn it, I didn't mean it that way!  
  
"Hey, Inu!" Shippou's voice rang out. I stood up from the patio, and was met with Shippou's fist. (a/n- Shippou beating Inu up ^^)  
  
I punched him right back. We both glared at each other, and walked away. I didn't give a damn about the party anymore. I stomped right up to my room, and fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Inu's Dream  
  
*~*~*  
  
(a/n- this part is highly confusing, for it changes a lot!!)  
  
I was sitting in a forest, with Kikyo. She smiled at me, and we kissed. When we broke off, I then saw Kagome in her place.  
  
"Maybe you should be dreaming about someone else, ne?" She asked. Suddenly, some force pulled my face in the other direction, to where Kikyo was.  
  
"You were my first. No one's ever gonna replace you," She said. My head turned back.  
  
There was Naraku. "I should've gotten rid of you when I had the chance." He said. Then, my head turned in the opposite direction. Three small.. fairy... things... were flying there.  
  
"We're screwing with you, aren't we," They chuckled, and flew around my head, making me look all over.  
  
Suddenly, I woke up screaming.  
  
*~*~*  
  
a/n- Sorry about the shorter chapter. NEXT ONE IS THE PLAY, PROMISE!! And, the next one, sadly, is the last. ;_;  
  
Review Replies:  
  
FF.net-  
  
CorruptedAngel- Thank you! Also, Shippou's evil in this one, ne? ^_^  
  
Reincarnation- It's okay! I'm glad you reviewed!  
  
Cutie Blossom- Here's the next chapter! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Ame Tenshi- Now you know what happened at the party. Not sayin' anything about the play though ^_~  
  
Erica- It was an accident. Kagome thought it was a prop, and that it wouldn't work. ^^ Poor Inu-chan! I can tell you that HE DOES make a bigger fool at the play. (I didn't realize that it sounded a bit like Grease 2 until you pointed that out!)  
  
vegito044- Yay! Another Kikyo-hater! ^^ She never gets a good part in any of MY fics!  
  
Moon_kitsune- Hi again! It is kinda mean that I'm making Inu-chan suffer like this... but... ^_~ it does fix that ego of his!  
  
Random Omake  
  
-Inu- Oi! You authoress!  
  
-Nikki- Hai, Inu-chan? ::rubs his ears::  
  
-Inu-S-s-stop that!  
  
-Nikki- Why? you want Kagome to do it?  
  
-Inu- Yea- I mean NO!!  
  
-Nikki- ::smirks:: Uh huh... well, I'll just find Miroku-sama... Miroku!!  
  
-Miroku- Hai, Nikki-sama?  
  
-Nikki- Follow me! ::has an evil look on her face as she drags him into closet::  
  
(Hai, I was on a sugar rush when I wrote that omake)  
  
Ja!  
  
~Nikki-chan/Nikki no Miko~  
  



	9. The True Play

Get Over It  
  
No, I do not own Inuyasha or The movie, "Get Over it"!  
  
Chapter 9 The Play  
  
Author's note- I was scared when I read your reviews! I actually got a few flames to FINISH the fic! Whoa! ^_^ Thanks all! Also, this chapter is in my pov. It's hard to write in Inu's for this part.  
  
Kagome saw her friend, Kouga (a/n-yay! Kouga's here!), walk in the auditorium. She was just finishing being in make up, so she brought a handful of papers with her up to him.  
  
"Hey, Kagome!" He said. "Don't you have to get ready for the play?"  
  
"I am! I'm in makeup," Kagome explained. "Could you help me with something?" She passed him the papers. "Give these to the band by the stage." He looked at the papers, and nodded. He could never say no to Kagome.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kouga walked over to the band, and passed the papers down. At the end of the row, Ayame got her paper, and said, "Oh. This is different."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Inu wanted to talk with Kagome really badly. Especially before the play. He felt terrible to call her Kikyo. In fact, he had no idea why he did it.  
  
"Everyone! Get over here, now!" Hiten-sensei said. "Mr. Grove drank some tainted punch at a party last night, so he will be unable to play. Which doesn't matter because the entire production is going to go down in flames... But, who can dance? A twirl, with a pose?"  
  
"Uh... coach sometimes calls me 'Crazy Legs'," Miroku offered. He was in sound and stage crew, and had memorized all of the dance moves.  
  
"Really?" Hiten-sensei said, with false enthusiasm.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Backstage, after the short meeting, Miroku and Sango were practicing their dance moves. They were supposed to dance together.  
  
"Oops! Sorry!" Sango said, accidentally stepping on Miroku's foot for the third time.  
  
"Here, why don't you take a half-step back before you turn?" Miroku offered. She followed his instructions, and surprisingly, she didn't step on his feet.  
  
"Wow." She said, with a smile.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Everyone stood on the stage, in their designated areas, and, even though Kagome's eyes were supposed to be to the audience, she kept them focused on Inu. She couldn't help it.  
  
Suddenly, the curtain came up, and the band began to play.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The audience watched, as they listened to the corniest song being sung. (a/n- to tell ya the truth, i forgot it he hehe)  
  
"Shakespeare wrote a play, about three hundred years ago!" The cast sang. "About this chick named Hermia..."  
  
Shippou and Souten scrunched their noses at the performance. It sucked!  
  
Now it was the next scene.  
  
Kikyo and Inu walked onto the stage, holding hands, and noticed Kagome on the stairs on stage.  
  
"Oh, look, Lysander, it's fair Helena," Kikyo said.  
  
In the audience, Mrs. Yasha said to her husband, "Kagome looks lovely."  
  
"Fair? You, who have caught the attention of two men?" Kagome asked. Inu was surprised at her acting ability.  
  
They continued the scene.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Now, it was a scene where Lysander and Demetrius were supposed to be showing off to Hermia. Inu and Naraku were singing.  
  
"Hermia... Please love me!" They sang, and, walking back to the back of the stage, Naraku said, "Baka."  
  
"Jerk," Inu replied. They looked out into the audience, and added to the song, "Please love me!"  
  
"Geek," Naraku said.  
  
"Grr.." Inu replied.  
  
"PLEASE LOVE ME!" The two finished, and glared at each other when the curtain fell.  
  
"Wow, the scene was so intense," Mrs. Yasha noted.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Now, Inu, Naraku, Kagome, and Kikyo were supposed to be lying on a large cushion in the middle of the stage. Little Steve crept up to Kagome, and waving a daisy around her face.  
  
"As they sleep, fair Helena should see with bright eyes..." He continued. The curtain closed, for intermission.  
  
Inu looked at Kagome, who had sat up.  
  
"Hey, Inu? I want to talk to you," Kikyo said. He followed her, and they stopped when they were both alone. "Look, I'm sorry for breaking up with you."  
  
"Yeah, it kinda... sucked..."  
  
"Well, I was wondering if we could... you know... go back to the way we were? Before all this, I mean," Kikyo offered. Then, she lifted herself onto her toes, and kissed him, (ew yuck!!) but all through the short kiss, the only thing that went through Inu's mind was, 'Kagome...'  
  
"Kikyo, I have to think about it," He said. She nodded.  
  
"I'll see you after the play," She said, and walked over to her spot on the cushion. He laid on his spot, and saw Kagome lay on hers, her bright smile gone from her face. He wondered why.  
  
*~*~*  
  
While Inu and Kikyo were talking, Naraku had walked into the sound and stage room, where two guys were watching action movies.  
  
"You two are in charge of the slight... explosion in the third act, right?" Naraku asked. The two guys looked up. One had silver hair and tattooes on his face. The other had a greenish colored face.  
  
"Hai, we are, Mister Onigumo," The silver hair said.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, is it? Well, could you fire it a little... early?"  
  
"Isn't that when Inu walks out onstage?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"I just want to scare him a little! I'll raise my sword to signal you! There's forty-eight bucks in it for you two if you do it."  
  
"Hmm... we'll do it," Sesshoumaru tol dhim.  
  
"Remember. When I raise my sword," Naraku said, and walked back to the stage.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The curtain came up, and the actors were covered in a blue light. The music began to play, and Kagome stood up.  
  
When she started singing, Inu realized that it was her song she was singing. And it... sounded like it was aimed at him for some reason.  
  
"The boy I long to see... and maybe when he dreams, he'll dream of me..." She sang the last part slowly, and then she laid back onto the cushion. The audience applauded, and the curtain fell again.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Inu stayed on the cushion, as did the other three, when the curtain raised again. Then, Miroku and four other guys on a fake horse walked out on stage.  
  
"Uh... Awake the huntsmen.... wak...wake them with... with their horns!" Miroku said, slightly nervous.  
  
From the audience, Shippou smirked.  
  
Inu, Naraku, Kikyo, and Kagome all got up.  
  
Inu looked at Kikyo and then at Kagome, and smirked.  
  
"Hermia and I were going to, with out the peril of Athenian law, be wed..." He started. Then he started adding lines of his own. "However!"  
  
From the audience, Hiten-sensei said, "HOWEVER?!"  
  
"My lord," Inu said. "We've slept and slept.... as well you know... and love did... grow.... although, in like, Hermia and I should always intertwine, I belong to this heart." He walked over to Kagome, and kissed her.  
  
"AWWW!!" Came from the audience.  
  
"What was that?!" Naraku bellowed! "It's not Shakespeare! It's not even supposed to rhyme!"  
  
The crowd started boo'ing.  
  
"Stop jeering! STOP JEERING!" He yelled. He took out his sword, and raised it. Suddenly, the effect that was planned to scare the pants off of Inu, hit Naraku instead, sending him flying into the band area, which made Ayame at the end, fly into the audience, and ended up falling into Kouga's lap.  
  
"Hey," She said to him.  
  
The actors on stage all took hands and bowed, and ran backstage.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Now that the play was finished, Kagome and Inu were standing together, Kagome's arm holding tightly to his.  
  
She noticed tears in his eyes. "Oh my god, are you crying?" She asked.  
  
"No, you're just squeezing my puncture wound," He said, wincing. She let go immediately, and the two kissed again.  
  
Watching the scene was Miroku and Sango, who would shoot looks at each other. Biting his lip, Miroku turned Sangot to face her, and then he kissed her.  
  
She pulled away, and said, "Make it, like this!" Sango said, and kissed him deeper.  
  
*~*~*  
  
After they all got out of their costumes, Kagome and Inu walked, until they bumped into Shippou. Inu's eyes widened.  
  
"Hey, Inu," He said.  
  
"You're not... mad are you?" Inu asked.  
  
"No. But I'm not pleased," Shippou said. "Oh, hey, Kag! I liked the play, you were funny."  
  
"Thanks," Kagome said.  
  
"Oh, I have to go," Shippou said.  
  
"Souten?" Kagome asked, smirking. Shippou glowered.  
  
"Ja ne, Kagome!" Souten said, dragging Shippou away.  
  
"So, about my debut?" Inu asked. "How was it?"  
  
"Well, we could bring back the all popular 'Big Red' song," She said, jokingly.  
  
"I'd rather get hit by another arrow," Inu said, took her hand, and walked away from the auditorium.  
  
"I thought it was a prop!" Kagome said.  
  
"Sure..." Inu answered.  
  
*~*~*  
  
At the sound and stage crew office...  
  
Naraku stomped past Sesshoumaru and Jaken.  
  
"And she flew... like a beautiful rocket.." Jaken said.  
  
"We blew his face up," Sesshoumaru noted. "Next time, same thing."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/n- It's finished!! Sorry, if the play seemed rushed. Basically, in the movie, that's all they showed. And, I've never read a Midsummer Night's Dream. I'm so glad all of you liked the story!  
  
And if you want to read a Miroku/Sango fic I'm working on, find "Betrayal". ^^  
  
Also, if you want to know what happened to Naraku and Kikyo: They broke up with each other, and Kikyo became a nun. Naraku moved to the Playboy mansion, even though the only one that hit on him was the maid, and she's three hundred pounds.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~Nikki-chan/Nikki no Miko~ 


End file.
